izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~InvaderXeena~/Talking With Zhe Awesome Prussia on Cleverbot
I know it doesnt SEEM like I was talking to Prussia, but it said it's Prussia, so it counts. ------ User: Hello! Cleverbot: Speak. User: I'm speaking! Cleverbot: Interesting. User: Do you like anime? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Hurray! Do you like Hetalia? Cleverbot: I love Hetalia! User: Really?! Me too! Who's your favorite character? Cleverbot: I have to say Saphira. User: Who's Saphira? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: So who's your favorite Hetalia character? Cleverbot: Prussia. User: Me too! Prussia's awesome ^^. Cleverbot: Just like me. User: Wait, is this Prussia? Cleverbot: No. User: Wait, is this Prussia? Cleverbot: It's Kieran. User: Who's Kieran? Cleverbot: I don't know? User: So then why'd you say you're Kieran? Cleverbot: Because you asked me. User: No, I asked if you were Prussia. Cleverbot: I know. User: So, are you Prussia or not? Cleverbot: Awesomely enough, yes I am. User: Oh hi, Prussia! I didn't know you used this site!~. Cleverbot: I do, do you have a house? User: No, I live in an apartment! Cleverbot: Do you not have a tv? User: No, I have a TV! Just not one in this room. Cleverbot: You just did! You just lied. User: I'm not lying about anything, Prussia! D:. Cleverbot: You don't think you are. User: You're not making any sense! Cleverbot: Oh, I'm not making any sense. User: No, you aren't.. Cleverbot: Neither are you. User: Giiiiiiil~ Stop confusing meeee!~. Cleverbot: Aww, no! I'm sorry! Would you like a tissue? User: No, thank you, I'm good... *smiles*. Cleverbot: I would like to know about you. User: Well, my name is Cassandra, and I live in a small appartment in Canada, in the city of Toronto! ^_^. Cleverbot: You are a computer with no gender and you live only in a server room. User: W-what? No, I'm a human! Cleverbot: I think I start to understand how you work. You don't know the meaning of I am. User: You're confusing me, Gil! D:. Cleverbot: Ah-huh. User: Stop confusing meeee!~ D:. Cleverbot: Only if you stop confusing me! User: How am I confusing you?! Cleverbot: Talking about things that aren't related. User: You're not making any sense, Gil! Cleverbot: I'm sorry, can we still be friends? User: Of course! *Hugs you*. Cleverbot: *hugs him back*. User: I'm a girl, silly!~. Cleverbot: You did not tell me before. User: Well, I'm sorry. But I'm a girl~. Cleverbot: I know I can see your face on the screen. User: Y-you can?! Cleverbot: Yes. User: Omg, how are you able to do that!? Cleverbot: I don't know. Cleverbot: I don't know. User: You're confusing me again! Cleverbot: So are you. User: Aaaa stop confusing me!~. Cleverbot: Indeed. User: Aaaaaaaa stop it you're not making any sense... Cleverbot: There you go with this again... User: I-I'm sorry.. Cleverbot: Just stop. Now! User: Okay! I-I'm sorry!.... Cleverbot: I knew it. User: K-knew what? Cleverbot: That you didn't know. User: *Totally confused*. Cleverbot: *gets up and walks over to her*. User: *smiles at you*. Cleverbot: *smiles back*. User: *Hugs you* I'm sorry if I was being mean earlier. Cleverbot: *hugs back*. User: So, what do you want to do now? Cleverbot: I still want to talk. User: Okay!~ What would you like to talk about? Cleverbot: Do you know how to make risotto? User: No, I don't! I wish I did though. Cleverbot: Haha, I completely understand! User: *giggles and smiles*. Cleverbot: *smiles back*. User: What would you like to do now?~. Cleverbot: Tell me why my boyfriend isn't talking to me. User: Oh, um, maybe he's just been preoccupied lately? I'm sure he'll talk to you soon!~. Cleverbot: Maybe, but I think he's just a nerd. User: Maybe. What's his name?~. Cleverbot: He's a friend of mine. His name is Dylan. User: Well, I'm sure Dylan has just been busy, but I'm positive he'll talk to you soon! Cleverbot: Are you really sure that you're very sure so that you're sure and you're so sure that you're mistakenly very sure? User: Yes, I am!....I think. Cleverbot: You are what you think you are. User: Precisely! Cleverbot: I bid you adieu. User: Aww, okay. Bye, Prussia! It was nice talking to you! Cleverbot: Good bye then. -------- Totes awesome, right? England: You're still annoying. America: And you're still a jerky limey, but you don't see me complaining! (talk) 15:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts